The Weakest Link
by Kinguther2
Summary: Belgarath, Belgarion, Beldin, Kheldar, Sadi, Chamdar, Ctuchik, Zedar and Torak all play 'The Weakest Link!'
1. Round 1

****

The Weakest Link

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The Belgariad/Mallorean characters are the property of David and Leigh Eddings and the 'Weakest Link' is the property of the BBC. The story is, however, mine.

Louise Wallace is in the Weakest Link Studio with the 9 contestants of tonight's show who are, from right to left:

****

Belgarath

Belgarion

Beldin

Kheldar

Sadi

Chamdar

Ctuchik

Zedar

Torak

We also have Aldur starring as the announcer from between the rounds.

****

Louise: Here are today's 9 contestants, who'll be playing for 10000 Tolnedran Gold Marks. They know each other, but we've tried to get an even number of people from the Light and the Dark sides of the Prophecies. Which one of them will be the strongest link? Any of the 9 people in the studio today could win up to 10000 Gold Marks. They'll have to play as a team to build the bank balance, but 8 of them will leave with nothing, as each round we vote off the weakest link. Now, let's meet the team that will be playing for the money.

Belgarath. I'm Belgarath the Sorcerer, 1st disciple of the God Aldur. I'm 7000 years old and I come from the Vale of Aldur.

****

Garion. I'm Belgarion, the King of Riva, and I'm 35 years old.

****

Beldin. I'm Beldin, another disciple of Aldur, and I also come from the Vale of Aldur, in Algaria.

****

Kheldar. I'm Prince Kheldar, I come from Drasnia and I'm the richest man in the world.

****

Sadi. I'm Sadi, and I am the Chief Eunuch in Salmissra's Palace in Nyissa.

****

Chamdar. I'm Chamdar, servant of Ctuchik, and I come from Rak Cthol in Cthol Murgos.

****

Ctuchik. I'm Ctuchik, disciple of Kal Torak, the Dragon-God of Angarak, and I am from Rak Cthol in Cthol Murgos.

****

Zedar. I'm Zedar, also a disciple of the Dragon-God, and I do not live anywhere.

****

Torak. I'm Kal Torak, King and God of all the world, and I'm from Cthol Mishrak in Mallorea.

****

Louise: In each round you must answer questions correctly to try and reach your 1000 Gold Mark target within the time limit.

The fastest way to do this is to create a chain of correct answers, but if you answer a question incorrectly, you will break the chain, and lose all the money in that chain. However, if you say 'bank' before the question is asked the money is safe, but you must start a new chain from scratch. Remember, only money that has been banked can be carried forward to the next round.

The first round will last three minutes. We will start with the player whose name comes first alphabetically. That's Beldin. Let's play . . . The Weakest Link. Start the clock.

****

Louise. Beldin, who is the third disciple of the God Torak?

****

Beldin. Urvon.

****

Louise. Correct. Kheldar,

****

Kheldar. Bank.

****

Louise. What is the tavern in Yar Nadrak called where King Drosta Lek Thun conducts his secret business?

****

Kheldar. The One-Eyed Dog.

****

Louise. Correct. Sadi, of which Alorn kingdom is King Anheg the ruler of?

****

Sadi. Algaria?

****

Louise. No, Cherek. Chamdar, to which God are human sacrifices offered to?

****

Chamdar. Torak.

****

Louise. Correct. Ctuchik,

****

Ctuchik. Bank.

****

Louise. What K is the reef that sank into the sea when Torak cracked the world?

****

Ctuchik. I have no idea.

****

Torak. Korim, you idiot!

****

Louise. Torak, that is the correct answer, but the question was not asked to you. Zedar, what is the significance of the Algar Stronghold?

****

Zedar. It is a trap for the Murgos.

****

Louise. Correct. Torak, what is the name given to the stone created by the God Aldur?

****

Torak. Cthrag Yaska, and it shall be mine!

Louise. No, the Orb of Aldur. Belgarath, which Alorn nation is responsible for guarding the Orb of Aldur?

****

Belgarath. Riva.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarion, in which country might you find the fens?

****

Belgarion. Drasnia.

****

Louise. Correct. Beldin, if there is a noise in the woods but there is no one around to hear it, is it really a noise?

****

Beldin. No.

****

Louise. Ah, (she thinks) Correct. Kheldar, who is the chief of Drasnian intelligence?

****

Kheldar. Margrave Khendon.

****

Louise. Correct. Sadi, what does the drug nephara do?

****

Sadi. Forces a person to tell the truth.

****

Louise. Correct. Chamdar,

****

Chamdar. Bank.

****

Louise. Which country slaughtered the Marags?

****

Chamdar. Pass.

****

Louise. Tolnedra. Ctuchik, what did the Wasteland of Murgos used to be?

****

Ctuchik. An inland sea.

****

Louise. Correct. Zedar, where in the world would I go if I wanted to find a Seer?

****

Zedar. Kell.  
**Louise. **Correct. Torak, where do the majority of the world's monsters live?

****

Torak. Mallorea.

****

Louise. No, Ulgoland. Belgarath, who created the universe?

****

Belgarath. The Gods.

****

Louise. No, UL. Belgarion, what was the Accident?

****

Belgarion. I'm not sure.

****

Louise. A star exploding in the wrong place at the wrong time. Beldin, what two colours is the colour green made of?

****

Beldin. Yellow and blue.

****

Louise. Correct. Kheldar, who is the current Emperor of Mallorea?

****

Kheldar. Kal Zakath.

****

Torak. He is not Kal Zakath! I am Torak, both King and God!!!

****

Louise. Correct, Kheldar. Sadi, which country is haunted by ghosts?

****

Sadi. Maragor.

****

Louise. Correct. Chamdar,

(time runs out and music plays)

****

Louise. Time is up. And in that round you only managed to bank 150 Gold Marks. It's time to vote off …The Weakest Link!

****

Aldur. Beldin is the Strongest Link, with all questions answered correctly. Torak is the Weakest Link, with no questions answered correctly. Will the team follow the facts?

****

Louise. Voting over. It's time to reveal who you think is …The Weakest Link.

****

Belgarath. Torak.

****

Belgarion. Chamdar.

****

Beldin. Torak.

****

Kheldar. Torak.

****

Sadi. Zedar.

****

Chamdar. Belgarion.

****

Ctuchik. Belgarath.

****

Zedar. Belgarion.

****

Torak. Belgarion.

****

Louise. We have a tie. Belgarion, why Chamdar?

****

Belgarion. He killed my parents.

****

Louise. I see. And Torak, why Belgarion?

****

Torak. Belgarion shall be destroyed!!!

****

Louise. Sadi, why Zedar? 

****

Sadi. He made my Queen Salmissra interfere with the Task at hand so that the Dark would win.

****

Louise. In a tie situation, the Strongest Link shall cast the deciding vote. Beldin, that's you. Do you want to change your vote or keep it as Torak?

****

Beldin. I'll keep it as Torak.

****

Louise. Torak, you were the worst player, and with four votes you are the Weakest Link. Goodbye.

Torak. I have been kicked out first, **but I shall have my revenge!!! Curse thee, Belgarion!!!**


	2. Round 2

****

The Weakest Link

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The Belgariad/Mallorean characters are the property of David and Leigh Eddings and the 'Weakest Link' is the property of the BBC. The story is, however, mine.

Louise Wallace is in the Weakest Link Studio with the 8 contestants of tonight's show who are, from right to left:

****

Belgarath

Belgarion

Beldin

Kheldar

Sadi

Chamdar

Ctuchik

Zedar

We also have Aldur starring as the announcer from between the rounds.

****

Louise. Welcome back to…The Weakest Link! We now have only 8 players, so 10 seconds are coming off the clock. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round, that's Beldin. Let's play…The Weakest Link! Start the clock.

Beldin, for which well-known Nyissan poison is there no antidote for?

****

Beldin. Thalot.

****

Louise. Correct. Kheldar, what is the lowest coin in Mallorean currency?

****

Kheldar. A brass halfpenny.

****

Louise. Correct. Sadi, what is special about all of Salmissra's servants?

****

Sadi. They are all eunuchs. 

****

Louise. Correct. Chamdar, who was the wife of the famous Alorn King Riva Iron-Grip?

****

Chamdar. Polgara.

****

Louise. No, Beldaran. Ctuchik,

****

Ctuchik. Bank.

****

Louise. What does the word Murgo mean in Old Angarak?

****

Ctuchik. Nobleman.

****

Louise. Correct. Zedar, 

****

Zedar. Bank. 

****

Louise. Which of the 'monsters' live in southern Tolnedra?

****

Zedar. Algroths?

****

Louise. No, Dryads. Belgarath, name the Godless people who live in southern Mallorea.

****

Belgarath. The Dals.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarion, what is the blade of the Sword of the Rivan King made out of?

****

Belgarion. Steel

****

Louise. No, a star. Beldin, what is unusual about all the males of the latest Urga dynasty?

****

Beldin. They go mad.

****

Louise. Correct. Kheldar, who is the current Emperor of Tolnedra?

****

Kheldar. Ran Borune XXIV.

****

Louise. Correct. Sadi, 

****

Sadi. Bank.

****

Louise. Who was the kingdom of Sendaria ruled by before the election of its first King?

****

Sadi. TheWacite Arends?

Louise. No, Polgara the Sorceress. Chamdar, who is the Chief of the Bureau of Intellige0nce in Mallorea?

****

Chamdar. Pass.

****

Louise. Count Brador. Ctuchik, which of the Western Kingdoms has had the most civil wars?

****

Ctuchik. Arendia.

****

Louise. Correct. Zedar, what animal do the Chandim take the form of?

****

Zedar. A Hound.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarath, who created the characteristics of the Murgos?

****

Belgarath. Torak.

****

Louise. No, Ctuchik. Belgarion, who was the handmaiden of the God Issa?

****

Belgarion. Salmissra.

****

Louise. Correct. Beldin, what are the names of the main two instruments of the Prophecies?

****

Beldin. The Child of Light and The Child of Dark.

****

Louise. Correct. Kheldar,

****

Kheldar. Bank.

****

Louise. What is the branch of the arcane arts which involves demon summoning?

****

Kheldar. Witchcraft.

****

Louise. No, magic. Sadi, who was the eldest son of the Alorn King Cherek Bear-Shoulders?

****

Sadi. Algar Fleet-Foot? 

****

Louise. No, Dras Bull-Neck. Chamdar, who is the current King of Mishrak ac Thull?

****

Chamdar. Taur Urgas.

****

Louise. No, Gethel. Ctuchik, what 'm' is one of the most popular Nyissan drugs?

****

Ctuchik. I have no idea.

****

Louise. Miseth. Zedar, what is…

(time runs out and music plays)

Time is up! And in that round, you only banked a pitiful 250 Gold Marks. Who is letting the team down? Who deserves the wooden spoon? It's time to vote off…The Weakest Link!

****

Aldur. Beldin is still the strongest link, with no incorrect answers. The new weakest link is Chamdar, with no correct answers. But is the team interested in the facts?

****

Louise. Voting over. It's time to reveal who you think is…The Weakest Link!

****

Belgarath. Chamdar.

****

Belgarion. Chamdar.

****

Beldin. Chamdar.

****

Kheldar. Chamdar.

****

Sadi. Zedar.

****

Chamdar. Belgarion.

****

Ctuchik. Belgarion.

****

Zedar. Belgarion.

****

Louise. Belgarath, why Chamdar?

****

Belgarath. He missed three questions, and he killed Belgarion's parents in an attempt to kill him and the Light Prophecy.

****

Louise. I see. Belgarion, why Chamdar?

****

Belgarion. He killed my parents, and he got three easy questions wrong.

****

Louise. Ah. Chamdar, why Belgarion?

****

Chamdar. Belgarion shall be Torak'seternal slave and do his bidding!

****

Louise. Well, Chamdar, you were the worst player, and with four votes, you are the weakest link. Goodbye.

___________________________________________________________________________

****

Chamdar. I shall wreak my revenge on Belgarath and his brothers for that! Torak will rule the world, and I shall be his Most Favoured Disciple!!!


	3. Round 3

****

The Weakest Link

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The Belgariad/Mallorean characters are the property of David and Leigh Eddings and the 'Weakest Link' is the property of the BBC. The story is, however, mine.

Louise Wallace is in the Weakest Link Studio with the 7 contestants of tonight's show who are, from right to left:

Belgarath

Belgarion

Beldin

Kheldar

Sadi

Ctuchik

Zedar

We also have Aldur starring as the announcer from between the rounds.

****

Louise. Welcome back to…The Weakest Link! We now have only 7 players. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round, that's Beldin. Let's play…The Weakest Link! Start the clock.

Beldin, what was the original capital of the country now known as Sendaria?

****

Beldin. Sendar.

****

Louise. No, Erat. Kheldar, which is the furtherest north, Mal Camat or Mal Dariya?

****

Kheldar. Mal Dariya.

****

Louise. No, Mal Camat. Sadi, what is the Angarak name given to the Orb of Aldur?

****

Sadi. Cthrek Yaska.

****

Louise. No, _Cthrag_ Yaska. Ctuchik, which country is ruled jointly by King Korodullin and Queen Mayaserana?

****

Ctuchik. Arendia.

****

Louise. Correct. Zedar, name the Seven Kingdoms of Karanda.

****

Zedar. Katakor, Pallia, Delchin, Jenno, Ganesia, Zamad and Voresbo.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarath, which is the longer Prohecy, the Mrin Codex or the Darine Codex?

****

Belgarath. The Mrin Codex.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarion,

****

Belgarion. Bank.

****

Louise. Who has the more advanced society, the Morindim or the Karands?

****

Belgarion. The Morindim.

****

Louise. No, the Karands. Beldin, what is the name of the gemstone of which the Sardion is made of?

****

Beldin. Sardonyx.

****

Louise. Correct.

****

Kheldar. Bank.

****

Louise. Who is the eldest of the Gods?

****

Kheldar. I have no idea.

****

Louise. Aldur. Sadi, how are the Dagashi disguised to not look like Murgos?

****

Sadi. They are not Murgos.

****

Louise. No, their mothers are Nyissian slaves. Ctuchik, in Tolnedran currency, which is worth more, a crown or a noble?

****

Ctuchik. A noble. 

****

Louise. Correct. Zedar, what is the first drink given to any Algar?

****

Zedar. Pass.

****

Louise. Mare's milk. Belgarath, what is the name given to the most secret spy in Drasnian Intelligence?

****

Belgarath. Hunter.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarion, which animal is the symbol of Chaldan?

****

Belgarion. The bull.

****

Louise. Correct. Beldin, what is the time difference between the Western Kingdoms and Mallorea?

****

Beldin. Twelve hours.

****

Louise. Correct. Kheldar, in which year was the assassination of King Gorek the Wise of Riva?

****

Kheldar. 4002.

****

Louise. Correct. Sadi,

****

Sadi. Bank.

****

Louise. At the Battle of Vo Mimbre, on what day did the Rivan Warder fight Kal Torak?

****

Sadi. The fourth?

****

Louise. No, the third. Ctuchik, what colour do Dallish Necromancers wear?

****

Ctuchik. White.

****

Louise. No, black. Zedar, how many men are there in a Tolnedran Legion?

****

Zedar. 1000.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarath, what was the name of the Prophet whose ravings became the Darine Codex?

****

Belgarath. Bormik.

****

Louise. Correct. Belgarion, what is the ancestral capital of Aloria?

****

Belgarion. Val Alorn.

****

Louise. Correct. Kheldar, what is the isle of the south-western coast of Cthol Murgos?

****

Kheldar. Verk…

(Time runs out, and music plays)

****

Louise. Kheldar, that was indeed the correct answer, but the time has run out. Finally, you're getting somewhere. You managed to bank 400 Gold Marks. But who is still letting the team down? Who needs to be cast into the Cherek Bore? It's time to vote off…The Weakest Link!

****

Aldur. Belgarath is the new Strongest Link, with no incorrect answers. Sadi is the new Weakest Link, getting all his questions wrong. But will this change the team's attitudes?

****

Louise. Voting over. It's time to reveal who you think is…The Weakest Link!

****

Beldin. Sadi.

****

Kheldar. Ctuchik.

****

Sadi. Zedar.

****

Ctuchik. Belgarion. 

****

Zedar. Belgarion.

****

Belgarath. Kheldar.

****

Belgarion. Beldin.

****

Louise. Beldin, why Sadi?

****

Beldin. He missed two extremely easy questions, and I think he's letting the team down.

****

Louise. Well, _you _missed one easy question this round too. So, Sadi, you don't know the history of your own country. Well I never! Belgarath, why Kheldar?

****

Belgarath. I can't believe that he dosen't know that Aldur is the oldest God. After all the years he's spent with me!

****

Louise. So? Zedar, why Belgarion?

****

Zedar. He'sthe Child of Light and our mortal enemy. 

****

Louise. Well, Belgarion wasn't actually the worst player, was he, Sadi?

****

Sadi. I guess not…

****

Louise. But it's the votes that count, and with two votes, Belgarion, you are the Weakest Link. Goodbye.

****

Belgarion. I never expected that I would be thrown off so early, but we weren't united against Ctuchik and Zedar, so I guess I get what I deserve. Ithink Beldin or Grandfather will win.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

__

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story. I like reading your comments and suggestions.

****

Niriko Inverse: I was originally going to have Ce'Nedra on the show, but I decided it would be more fun if she was left out. As she is not a sorceress, she dosen't really feel any strong feelings of hate towards anyone else I could have put on, except Zandramas, which I never even contemplated.

You'll notice that I left a lot of people off the show who could've been on (Polgara, Velvet, Eriond, Barak to name a few) but I chose the ones who would fight the most with each other.

****

Nia Skywalk: I am glag that you like the idea, and I don't really know which questions you think are unfair. If you can tell me, I may be able to try to make the questions a bit fairer.

****

Asilin: This is meant to be a funny story/game, although I try to make the questions and answers as relevant as possible. Maybe Garion just didn't know the exact answers to the questions, which is what Louise was looking for.

****

Raal the Sword Master: Thank you for your compliment about the trivia questions, I usually check and make sure the answers are correct before I publish them. In the first and second rounds, they vote off the people they don't like, but by the third round, when the money is starting to accumulate, they are all trying to get as much as possible, and are therefore voting off the Weakest Link. However, Ctuchik and Zedar are still trying to get their enemies off the show, and I have done it this way as it seems more fun.

Thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope I hear from you again – Kinguther2


End file.
